


In a Bind

by lacenet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/F, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, babys first smut, i havent written a fanfic in ages this ship took me by the throat, only a lil at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenet/pseuds/lacenet
Summary: Hornet forgets something very important.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	In a Bind

Lace struggled against her binds for what feels like the hundredth time. "Hornet..." she whined. Where had her spider gone? She wondered. How long had she been there? Tied up, blindfolded, she lost track of time. Her body felt much too hot, she tried again in vain to rub her legs together just to be reminded of her restraints. She sighed deeply and tried not to think of the vibrations between her legs too much.

Sweat dribbled down her body, she felt every drop slowly trickle down her skin. She started to get short of breath. Focus on something else, she thought. Images of her lover flooded her mind. A lithe figure hovering over her. Hands roving over her body. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Lace decided, her arousal only growing.

It was getting hard for her to think. So much pressure built up but no way for her to release. Her hips uselessly stuttered for friction that wouldn't be there. The constant thrum of vibrations pressed just so, missing her clit but still in a spot to wrack her body with constant pleasure. Hornet. Hornet. Hornet. Her mind, clouded with lust, could only think of her. Please. Hornet. Was she talking out loud? She could not tell.

Tears pricked at her eyes. It was all too much and yet, not enough. She wanted, no, _needed_ release. She was desperate. She knew she was openly begging now, she could not care less if her partner saw her like this. Wet, wanting, overstimulated, a mess.

Did she hear the door knob turn? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her?

"Lace?" she heard, a voice full of concern. 

Lace writhed against the threads around her wrists and ankles. "Hornet…please..." she sobbed, voice filled with desperation.

Careful hands took away her blindfold, and Lace squinted in the dim light. Soft kisses were pressed to her face, each one felt like a brand on her carapace, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Hornet asked, eyes scrunched up in worry. 

Tears fell from Lace's cheeks, much to Hornet's dismay. Hornet quickly pulled the vibrator from Lace and undid her binds. “Oh gods, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-Ghost got lost and,” Hornet blubbered pulling Lace into a hug, "Tell me how to make you feel better."

Lace gripped Hornet's shoulders, "Please…" she said breathily "...let me come…"

Hornet swallowed hard, taken aback by the sheer want in her voice. She pulled back to look at her, "Of course, love."

Lace giggled at the color rising in Hornet's cheeks, until she felt fingers brush down her chest and stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She gasped even at the slight touch. Hornet quickly took her cloak off. And finally, Hornet pressed her thumb to her clit, and slowly thrusted a finger into her dripping wet cunt. Lace squirmed at Hornet’s touch, her hips bucking at the attention.

"Faster," Lace begged, digging her claws into her lover's shoulders. Hornet obliged, urged by the desperation in her voice. She slipped another finger in, her whole hand already covered in slick.

Hornet was pulled down for a hungry open-mouthed kiss. Claws scrabbled at her back while Lace underneath her moaned into her mouth. Lace felt the pressure building and knew she was close. Hornet crooked her fingers inside her and thrusted against a rough patch she knew would make Lace come undone. Soft cries came from Lace’s mouth and finally, finally she got her release. “Hornet!” she choked out, said spider slowing her ministrations but milking her through it.

The spider sat up, and pulled her fingers out. Finally taking a good look at her partner. Lace was a mess, heavily panting, carapace flushed and eyes screwed shut. Her folds glistened invitingly, thighs covered in slick. Hornet stared hungrily.

“More,” said Lace, which made Hornet look up at her in surprise.

“M-more?” Hornet stuttered, sure that Lace would want some rest after the whole ordeal.

Lace nodded, “Please,” her eyes half-lidded, voice husky, sending a tingle down Hornet’s spine.

Hornet leaned down for a chaste kiss, and she crawled down, positioning herself in between Lace’s thighs. Her warm breath on Lace’s cunt, she looked up to the mushroom. Lace gave a small nod of encouragement and Hornet ran her tongue up Lace’s folds. A whine was heard above her, which just urged her on further. Hornet lifted Lace’s legs, pressing them against her shoulders, leaving her delicious, drooling pussy exposed. “Comfy?” Hornet asked.

“Just eat me out already,” huffed Lace.

Hornet let out a bark of laughter. Lace whined and lightly slapped her face. “Alright princess, no need to be violent,” grinned Hornet.

Lace tapped against Hornet’s mask “You left me waiting long enough earlie-“ her words cut off with a groan as Hornet lapped at Lace’s slit.

Gripping the bed sheets, Lace could barely move as she was pinned down by Hornet’s hands. Hornet languidly lapping against her already slick cunt. The pace was slower, but Lace did not mind. She softly panted and closed her eyes as Hornet worked her mouth. 

Her breath came faster as Hornet picked up her pace. Lace mewled and writhed, she felt pressure build up once more. The sounds of Hornet's tongue on her cunt drowned out by Lace getting louder. She thrusted her tongue into Lace, feeling her walls throb around her. Finally she came undone, the hands holding her back sliding down to instead hold her up. She squeezed Hornet's head between her thighs and rocked her hips against her face as she rode out her orgasm. 

Lace opened up her legs, the two of them taking deep breaths. She rolled to her side and patted the space beside her. Hornet crawled up next to her and lied down facing her. She took Hornet's chin in her hand, pulling her close for a kiss. Hornet squeaked softly as she felt Lace lick the slick off her face. 

"You better have a good explanation for leaving me for several hours," Lace looked at her, unimpressed. 

Hornet's face fell, "Ghost! They-they ran off and I had to go find them and they went to Deepnest and-and" she stuttered, gesturing wildly, her face burning bright red. "I know that's no excuse I'm so sorry for forgetting about you," Hornet said, too ashamed to meet Lace's eyes. 

Lace laughed, "I forgive you, silly little spider." Hornet looked up at her, eyebrows creased. Lace grinned, "On one condition." 

"Anything," replied Hornet. 

Lace grinned mischievously, "Do exactly as I say." 

Hornet squinted but nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Touch yourself."

Hornet blinked in surprise, this was not what she expected. "Right…now?"

Lace rolled her eyes, smiling. "You need that in writing or something?" she quipped. "Touch yourself for me darling." 

"Umm..." Hornet uttered, as she slid a hand down to her own slit. 

Half-lidded eyes followed her hand's descent. Hornet felt her chitin burn under the attention. A small squeak escaped her lips as she finally touched her entrance, already wet with arousal. 

" Go on, Hornet," Lace encouraged, "Touch yourself for me."

The sound of her name on her tongue made Hornet's mouth water. She did as she was told, finally thrusting a finger into her. A hand immediately shot up to cover her mouth to muffle her whines. 

Lace purred, "Don't hide your pretty little sounds from me." 

Hornet whimpered as she tore her own hand away. Lace took this as an opportunity to intertwine their fingers instead. Hornet felt like her heart was in her throat, she felt a rush of affection for her partner. She brought Lace's knuckles to her lips in a soft kiss as she continued to fuck herself. Soft giggles erupted from Lace. The spider's legs began to shake as she added another finger. Her grip on Lace's hand tightened while she bucked her hips against her own hand. 

Humming, Lace whispered "Are you close?" 

"Ah-yes," Hornet said, through gritted teeth. Her eyes shut tight in pleasure. She could feel her walls pulsing around her fingers. 

Lace leaned in close, "Stop," she commanded. 

It took every ounce of Hornet's will to rip her hand away. Gasping loudly, her eyes shot open. She looked up at Lace, "P-please…"

She grinned. "What a good little spider you are, doing as you are told." Lace lilted. 

Hornet whimpered and begged, "Please…let me come." She could feel her cunt throbbing with want. 

"You may continue," she giggled. 

Hornet thrusted her fingers into her, taking no time to roughly fuck herself. She mewled and whine and squirmed under Lace's gaze. Crooking her fingers to hit the delicious rough patch inside her. 

"Are you close?" Lace purred. Legs writhing, Hornet nodded. "You better not come until I let you."

Shakily, Hornet replied "Yes ma-" her words cut off as she groaned. 

A few more thrusts and Hornet felt like she was about to burst. "Please…"

Lace giggled, "Please what?" 

"Please l-let me come," Hornet stuttered, barely cohesive. 

"Not yet," Lace whispered. 

Hornet bucked her hips as she stopped her hand. Lace tutted, "I didn't tell you to stop."

Sweat dribbled down her body as she thrusted her fingers into her again. Her wet, dripping slit pulsed and throbbed. She met each thrust of her fingers with a thrust of her hips. Her body burned with arousal, every muscle tensed. Her other hand gripping Lace's tightly. 

"P-please, Lace," she begged, desperately. "Please please please please," she choked. 

Lace took her other hand to lift Hornet's face up by the chin. "Look at me." 

Hornet's eyelids fluttered open. Lace looked at her with half-lidded eyes. Hornet's own were wide open. "Come for me, Hornet." 

With those words she came undone. She cried out Lace's name as she rocked her hips against her hand, eyes screwed shut tight and forehead furrowed in pleasure. She brought their interlinked hands to her chest, her heartbeat racing as she orgasmed. 

Hornet panted heavily. Lace smiled at her, "Wow I can't believe you actually lasted that long." 

Between deep breaths Hornet grumbled, "And what do you mean by _that_?"

Lace chuckled in reply, "Nothing!" 

Lace opened up her arms to invite Hornet in, which she gladly obliged. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, Hornet slid her arms around Lace. Both breathing deep and slow as a warm, satisfied feeling came over them. Lace already snoring softly as Hornet followed her into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a curious cat I got. Before this I don't think I've written any fic this long,,,wig. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
